Uma Linha Entre o Amor e o Ódio Mortal
by Arashi the Darkness Angel
Summary: Nhá gent, é minha primeira fic espero q gostem. Quando o amor já não é mais um sentimento agradável coisas podem acontecer... PRÉ SAGA DE HADES
1. Capítulo 01: Verdade

**_UMA LINHA ENTRE O AMOR E O ÓDIO MORTAL_**

**_Capítulo 1 - Verdade_**

**Após a luta contra Poseidon, os Cavaleiros de Bronze tomaram diferentes rumos. Hyoga voltou pra Sibéria pra curar o olho machucado, Shiryu voltou pros 5 Picos Antigos de Rosan, onde ele decidiu contar pra Shunrei o q sentia por ela. Shun e Ikki moravam em um apartamento pago pela Fundação, Shun estudava e Ikki treinava.**

**Passaram-se mais ou menos 10 meses e Seiya, que estava na Grécia, voltou pra Mansão de Saori, no Japão. Ele queria ficar na casa de Ikki e Shun, mas Saori insistiu pra q ele ficasse na Mansão. Saori não o amava, mas como todos pensavam isso, ela resolveu não dizer a verdade, afinal nunca se apaixonou por ninguém mesmo, talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Seiya gostava de Saori de um modo que não sabia explicar, talvez do mesmo modo que amava Seika, sua irmã desaparecida. A verdade é que ele não a via como mulher, agora seus pensamentos eram de Minu, embora ele continuasse a fingir sua queda por Saori.**

**Minu, por sua vez, sempre fora apaixonada por Seiya. Ela continuava a trabalhar no orfanato. Quando Seiya telefonou dizendo que estava de volta à cidade, ela logo arrumou um tempinho pra ir visitá-lo.**

**- Boa tarde, o Seiya está? - perguntou Minu a Tatsumi.**

**- Ah, aquele garoto insuportável está no escritório com a srta. Saori. - disse Tatsumi enraivecido.**

**Minu foi até o escritório e bateu na porta. Saori respondeu:**

**- Entre!**

**Minu entrou e viu Seiya sentado num sofá de dois lugares, ocupado por ele e Saori, e tentou não demonstrar a raiva que sentia ao ver os dois juntos. Seiya levantou e foi dar-lhe um abraço amigável (não queria q fosse descoberto agora).**

**- Como vai, Minu? - perguntou Seiya**

**- Bem, e você, Seiya? - ela perguntou de volta**

**- Estou muito bem!- disse ele lançando um pequeno olhar a Saori, mas grande o bastante pra que Minu notasse.**

**- E como foi a sua estadia na Grécia, Seiya? – perguntou Minu fingindo ignorar aquele olhar.**

**- Ah, foi muito boa! – respondeu o garoto.**

**Minu foi bastante gentil com os dois. Conversaram até o sol começar a se pôr sobre assuntos sem grande importância, só por diversão mesmo. Foi quando Minu disse que precisava voltar para o orfanato. Nem Seiya, nem Saori insistiram para que ela ficasse mais um pouco.**

**Seiya se sentiu mal, apesar de não demonstrar, porque ele queria ficar com Minu, queria passar seu tempo com ela, mas ele não devia. Ele não sabia se Minu gostava dele e sabia que Saori devia sentir algo por ele. Ele achava que não era justo com Saori e tinha medo de se declarar pra Minu e ela não sentir o mesmo por ele. E vai que a Saori fica com raiva dele se ele se declarar pra Minu? Saori é uma ótima amiga, ele não queria perder essa amizade por nada. O jeito seria segurar essa "farsa" de que ele gosta de Saori por mais algum tempo...**

**Saori, por sua vez, queria dizer a Seiya que não o amava, mas tinha medo porque não sabia como ele reagiria. Ele podia não gostar dela, mas era óbvio que ele gostava dela. Ela não queria o magoar, gostava dele, mas não do jeito que ele gostava dela. Ela decidiu que não iria falar nada por enquanto porque quem sabe ele pudesse desistir...**

**Voltando pro orfanato, Minu estava irada e pensando "Como é que ela se atreve a ficar tão perto dele? E ele nem sequer pediu pra que eu ficasse um pouco mais. E aquele olhar que ele lançou a ela quando disse que estava muito bem? Por que será? Vou dar um jeito de descobrir. Mas isso não fica assim! Se eu não tiver o Seiya, ele não será de mais ninguém! Eu juro!"**

**Shun e Ikki foram visitar Seiya no sábado. Conversaram muito (quer dizer, Ikki nunca foi de conversar muito...) sobre o tempo que passaram sem se ver e seus projetos futuros. **

**Shun estava estudando para entrar na faculdade, ele queria ser um bom médico. Saori também tinha um tempo reservado para o estudo já que ela não podia dirigir a Fundação sem tem uma noção mais aprofundada em Administração (esse era o curso que ela faria). Ikki não queria saber de estudar, gostava de lutar e nada mais. E Seiya não estava nem aí pro futuro, não gostava de fazer planos, deixava a vida o levar.**

**Quando Shun e Ikki saíram já era quase de noite. Saori e Seiya até que tentaram convencer Shun e Ikki de ficarem para o jantar, mas Shun disse que iria estudar e Ikki simplesmente não disse nada. Então, para compensar, Saori e Shun marcaram de estudarem algumas matérias juntos na terça-feira.**

**Depois de se despedirem, Saori e Seiya jantaram e então foram assistir um filme no home teather da mansão. **

**- Qual a gente assiste? – perguntou Seiya a Saori.**

**- Ah, não sei... Qualquer um que não seja de suspense ou terror, não tô com cabeça pra assistir esses tipos de filme hoje.**

**- Hum, deixa eu ver então... – disse Seiya procurando na estante de DVDs. – Que tal "Os Queridinhos da América", comédia romântica?**

**- Boa idéia, eu adoro esse filme! – Saori respondeu animada.**

**Eles assistiram o filme juntos, mas quase não conversaram durante ele. Quando o filme terminou, eles simplesmente foram dormir sem dizer mais nada além de "boa noite".**

**Seiya demorou a dormir, mas quando dormiu teve um belo sonho com Minu: ele havia se declarado pra ela, e ela havia retribuído o sentimento.**

**Esse sonho foi diferente dos outros que ele tinha tido, pois nos outros sonhos Minu dava um fora nele e ele ficava muito mal com isso. Esses sonhos eram mais um motivo que ele achava que tinha pra não revelar seu verdadeiro amor ainda.**

**Saori, por sua vez, também não conseguiu dormir logo. Mas quando dormiu, sonhou com uma pessoa, que ela não conseguia identificar quem era. E ela estava muito feliz com essa pessoa, pois essa pessoa a amava de verdade.**

_**Continua...**_

_**N.A.: Gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo dessa fic. A Minu tá meio falsa nessa fic, né? P**_

_**Tipo, eu sei que nunca mostraram no anime nem no mangá os cavaleiros e a Saori estudando, mas vamos fingir que eles têm o segundo grau completo, tá?**_

_**Bom, é isso aí, não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, eles são muito importantes pra mim, tá?**_


	2. Capítulo 02: A Chegada de Outro Cavaleir

_**Capítulo 2 – A Chegada de Outro Cavaleiro**_

**No domingo, Seiya acordou, tomou café, assistiu TV, almoçou com Saori e o emburrado Tatsumi, que vivia o encarando com muita raiva no olhar. Ele deu um passeio pelos jardins da Mansão e no meio da tarde foi visitar Minu no orfanato, enquanto Saori ficou na Fundação estudando. **

**- Minu, como está? – perguntou Seiya.**

**- Ah, Seiya, estou muito bem! – disse Minu – Sente-se.**

**Seiya sentou em um pequeno sofá de dois lugares que havia no "apêzinho" de Minu dentro do orfanato. A garota foi à cozinha e logo voltou com dois copos com suco, um de laranja e um de uva.**

**- Eu sei que você adora suco de laranja, então fiz um copo dele pra você. – disse Minu com um sorriso meigo.**

**- Obrigado, Minu. – respondeu Seiya pegando o copo de suco e tomando um gole.**

**- E aí, o que você fez enquanto você estava no Santuário? – perguntou Minu.**

**- Bom, nada de mais. Eu treinava com o Aioria e com a Marin a maior parte do tempo. E também dava uma espiada no treino das novas amazonas. – disse Seiya com uma carinha de safado.**

**- Sei, Seiya, você é muito assanhadinho, hein! O que será que a Saori pensa disso? – falou a garota tentando descobrir se ele tinha algo com Saori.**

**- Ela nem sabe dessa parte. – respondeu ele – E nem vai ficar sabendo porque eu sei que você não vai contar pra ela, não é?**

**- É verdade. – mentiu Minu. Agora ela tinha mais uma prova de que Seiya e Saori se amavam.**

**- E você, o que tem feito, Minu?**

**- Nada de mais também. Eu estou bordando roupas no meu tempo livre pra conseguir mais um dinheirinho.**

**- Ah, eu quero ver as roupas que você bordou. – disse Seiya rapidamente.**

**Então Minu foi buscar um vestido de festa e duas blusas, que ela estava bordando para uma senhora e sua filha.**

**- Nossa, Minu, você borda muito bem! – disse Seiya quando viu os bordados de bonitas flores ainda inacabados.**

**- Ah, Seiya, eu ainda não bordo tão bem porque comecei há pouco tempo...**

**Eles conversaram um pouco e depois Seiya foi embora. Minu ficou satisfeita por ele ter ido à sua casa, mas ainda guarda a mágoa de não ser correspondida, uma mágoa q perdurará ainda por um tempo. **

**Na terça-feira, Shun foi cedo pra Mansão e até se surpreendeu com o fato de Saori já estar bem acordada.**

**- Nossa, Saori, você já acordou? – perguntou Shun surpreso. – Eu achava que só acharia os empregados e Tatsumi de pé!**

**- Ah, Shun, eu não tenho nenhum problema em acordar cedo, na verdade eu adoro! – disse Saori – Eu até já tomei banho e tomei café.**

**- Já tomou café? **

**- Já, mas se você quiser tomar café, eu espero, sem problemas.**

**- Não precisa, Saori-san, obrigado. – disse Shun meio sem graça. – Eu já tomei café em casa.**

**- Tem certeza? – perguntou Saori desconfiada.**

**- Hai! – respondeu Shun com um sorriso.**

**Saori e Shun estudaram história durante a manhã, parando apenas por 10 minutos para comerem uma fruta. Ao meio-dia eles foram almoçar, foi quando eles viram Seiya pela primeira vez.**

**- Konnichiwa, Saori e Shun! – disse Seiya sentando-se à mesa.**

**- Konnichiwa. – disseram Saori e Shun em coro.**

**Eles almoçaram conversando sobre os tempos de criança, como quando Seiya escondeu todas as meias de Tatsumi e ele ficou louco as procurando. E depois do almoço, Seiya foi assistir TV e Saori e Shun foram estudar biologia.**

**Eles só pararam uma vez durante à tarde para lanchar. Então só pararam de novo quando estava anoitecendo e Shun foi embora. Saori até que tentou convencer Shun a dormir lá, mas ele achou melhor voltar pra casa, pois tinha que fazer compras com Ikki ainda hoje.**

**Durante o sono, Saori teve o mesmo sonho que ela havia tido: sonhou com uma pessoa, que ela não conseguia identificar quem era. E ela estava muito feliz com essa pessoa, pois essa pessoa a amava de verdade. "Quem será essa pessoa?" essa pergunta atormentava Saori. "Será q era realmente Seiya?"**

**Para a surpresa de todos, Hyoga chegou na quarta-feira. Ele estava do mesmo jeito, mas seu olhar estava um pouco mais maduro e seu olho havia sido curado.**

**Todos gostaram da surpresa. Shun e Ikki foram visitá-lo de noite.**

**- Bom, gente, agora que estão todos reunidos, vou contar resumidamente como foi minha temporada lá na Sibéria. – disse Hyoga muito contente. – Eu fiquei durante três meses cuidando do meu olho com um médico e curandeiro chamado Sasha Baimikoviski. Ele é muito famoso na Sibéria e me ajudou com a condição de que eu viajasse com ele pela Sibéria durante umas semanas para ajudá-lo. Depois eu fiquei ajudando o povo da cidadezinha em várias coisas. E então eu senti saudade de vocês e resolvi passar um tempo aqui.**

**- Que bom que você está aqui Hyoga! – disse Saori feliz.**

**- Agora só falta o Shiryu. – disse Hyoga – Vocês têm notícias dele?**

**- Bom, Shiryu me mandou uma carta. – disse Saori – Ele disse que ainda não conseguiu reunir coragem pra ir atrás do seu "objetivo". Mas isso foi há um mês atrás.**

**- Bom, eu sinceramente estou torcendo por ele. – falou Shun – Eu queria que alguém se importasse assim comigo...**

**Ikki, ficou um tempo calado olhando pro nada. Estava pensando em Esmeralda, seu primeiro e verdadeiro amor. Agora ela estava morta e ele sozinho. Ele deveria ir à procura de um novo amor. Balançou a cabeça quando esse pensamento veio À sua cabeça. Era um guerreiro, não podia ficar pensando nisso. Mas, por incrível que parecesse, apesar da cabeça-dura que ele era, ele estava mais compreensivo. E logo logo ele iria admitir isso.**

**_Continua..._ **

**_N.A.: Os Cavaleiros os poucos estão aparecendo. Muitas coisas ainda estão por vir, coisas boas e ruins... veremos como eles tratarão delas _**

_**Ah, obrigada Onime e Lady BB pelos reviews. Vou fazer o máximo pra atualizar uma vez por semana. E não se preocupem com os casais... afinal tudo pode mudar. ;**_

_**Já nee, Minna-san o/**_


	3. Capítulo 03: Novos Objetivos

_**Capítulo 3 – Novos Objetivos**_

**Ikki decidiu dar aula em uma academia de artes marciais, ele não podia mais simplesmente ficar o tempo todo em casa se lamentando ou lutando contra um saco de areia. Seria bom pra ele porque assim ele trabalharia com o que gosta e conheceria mais pessoas com interesses parecidos com os dele. **

**Então ele saiu pela cidade distribuindo currículos, que não tinham nada além de experiência em luta e estudo médio. **

**Saori e Shun estudavam juntos três dias por semana e a cada dia aprendiam mais e mais. Seiya e Hyoga gostavam de treinar no ginásio da Fundação, assistir filmes e ouvir músicas. Hyoga, ao contrário de Seiya, também gostaria de estudar, ele queria ser um economista, ou um diplomata.**

**Ikki esperou alguns dias até que num sábado ele foi convocado a se apresentar em duas academias: Academia Tsubasa, a melhor e mais famosa da cidade, e a Academia Asamura, que era nova na cidade, mas já tinha em outras duas cidades. **

**Ele se encontrou com o dono da Academia Asamura de manhã. Conheceu a academia, mas não gostou muito dos instrutores que conheceu. A maioria deles era visivelmente "bombado" e ele odiava isso, achava que esses caras eram simplesmente balões humanos e não tinham força nenhuma, se ele quisesse poderia acabar com eles com apenas um de seus golpes (_N.A._ _e tudo isso é bem verdade_). **

**Almoçou numa lanchonete muito boa que ficava em frente à Academia Tsubasa e esperou até 13:00hrs, que era o horário que ele deveria se encontrar com a dona e diretora do lugar, a Sra. Keiko.**

**Quando deu o horário, ele entrou na academia e falou com a atendente, que o disse para aguardar um pouco. Ela não demorou a voltar dizendo que ele poderia entrar na sala da diretora e o levando até lá. Entraram na sala e antes da atendente sair e sem Ikki perceber, ela ergueu o polegar pra Sra. Keiko com um sorriso, que a senhora retribuiu.**

**A Sra. Keiko devia ter uns 50 anos, tinha cabelos levemente grisalhos, estatura média, corpo bem conservado, ninguém diria que ela tem essa idade porque ela parecia ser bem mais nova.**

**- Sente-se, por favor, Ikki. – disse a Sra. Keiko.**

**Ikki se sentou numa cadeira junto à mesa em frente à senhora. Ele foi entrevistado e elogiado por ela. Por fim ela o disse que agora ele iria dar uma aula pra uma turma de iniciantes porque ela queria saber se ele ensinava bem.**

**Ele foi guiado até uma sala com 20 alunos iniciantes de Kung Fu. A Sra. Keiko o apresentou como instrutor em teste, disse que essa seria sua primeira aula na academia e que ele permaneceria dependendo de seu desempenho nesta aula.**

**Por incrível que pareça, Ikki ensinou algumas coisas muito bem, foi bastante paciente e ajudou gentilmente 2 alunos que tinham mais dificuldade. Isso o fez ganhar mais confiança da Sra. Keiko. Duas horas depois, a aula acabou, todos os alunos agradeceram a ótima aula que tiveram com muito entusiasmo. A Sra. Keiko, por sua vez, o elogiou mais ainda e disse que ele estava contratado e que agora precisariam voltar ao seu escritório para assinar uns papéis que eram necessários. Ikki ficou muito feliz por ter conseguido emprego na melhor academia de artes marciais da cidade.**

**Depois de assinar os papéis, a Sra. Keiko o apresentou a alguns professores e funcionários. Inclusive a Sara, uma linda e jovem professora de Kung Fu. Sara fez questão de mostrar a Ikki à academia toda. Ikki pôde notar o quanto ela era gentil e simpática.**

**Depois de um _tour_ pela academia, eles chegaram em uma sala ampla, com o chão todo forrado com um tatame verde.**

**- Então, finalmente essa é a sua sala de aula. – disse Sara feliz – Você vai ensinar o quê?**

**- Eu acho que vou ensinar Kung Fu. Foi a primeira aula que eu dei. – disse Ikki.**

**- Que bom, porque a minha turma está muito cheia, com dois professores, a gente podia dividir ela em duas e ainda sobrariam algumas vagas! **

**- Pois é, eu vou informar a Sra. Keiko. – disse Ikki saindo da sala.**

**Sara ficou na sala por mais algum tempo, pensando em Ikki, em como ele é sério e charmoso com seu cabelo azul escuro. Isso a atraía. E Ikki saiu da sala pensando nela: como ela gentil e bonita, com seu cabelo preto e seus olhos cor de mel e com aquela aparência tão frágil, apesar de ela ser forte. **

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Shun continuava a estudar, mas seus pensamentos eram só pra uma pessoa... Como ele era tão atraente e admirável... Mas com certeza, ele não daria bolas à Shun... Shun era muito frágil e tímido...**

**Hyoga, que gostava muito de treinar, passava o dia quase todo no ginásio da Mansão. Às vezes, ele treinava com Seiya também, o que era melhor, já que treinar sozinho é muito chato e não adianta quase nada. Quando tinha um tempinho livre, ele aproveitava pra dar uma olhada nos livros com os quais Saori estudava ou então ia ouvir músicas. Uma das recompensas dele por ajudar o doutor Sasha foi um dinheiro que ele usou pra comprar CDs de música.**

**Seiya gostava de visitar Minu, ia lá quase todo dia, mas não demorava muito, sempre dizia que Saori não gostava que ele demorasse, o que não era verdade, já que Saori nunca disse nada a respeito disso. Isso fazia com que Minu tivesse quase certeza de que os dois estavam juntos. Ela ficava furiosa sempre que ele se despedia dela. Seiya gostava dos sucos que Minu fazia pra ele sempre que ele ia lá, mas ela nunca tomava o mesmo suco que ele ao mesmo tempo.**

**Saori estava quase sempre ocupada com assuntos da Fundação, mas gostava de juntar seus cavaleiros mais amigos, ou seja, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki e Shun para conversar e se divertir. Geralmente eles assistiam algum filme ou simplesmente conversavam sobre assuntos banais para descontrair. Pena Shiryu não estar presente... Sentiam sua falta.**

_**N.A.: Nhá gent, esse cap ficou pequeno, né? o.o**_

_**Mas o próximo capítulo vai compensar de alguma forma esse **_

_**Espero q estejam gostando e continuem mandando reviews, pq eu realmente quero saber o q vcs estão achando **_

_**Jaa nee o/**_


End file.
